


Cozy Evening

by KisakumaMustang



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Dates, Geordi likes cuddling, Holodeck, M/M, Riker is a good friend, Rikers dating tips, picard can make jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakumaMustang/pseuds/KisakumaMustang
Summary: Data decides to ask Geordi out. To make it a remarkable evening for both of them, he needs a little help.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Jean-Luc Picard/Q (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Cozy Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legoleave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legoleave/gifts).

> Happy birthday @NeleMarie   
Thank my brother for being my beta for this because my usual beta is the person, I wrote this for.

\--> Cozy Evening <--

“You are relieved. Thank you, Mister Data.”, the Captain said as he walked out of the ready room. Data cleared the captain's chair for him and left the bridge when the lights turned back on, signaling the end of night watch. Soon, Commander Riker would begin his shift on the bridge, so Data had to find him within five minutes.   
“Computer, locate Commander Riker, William T.”, Data ordered. A chirp could be heard. The computer processed the command and located Riker's communicator.   
“Commander Riker is currently in his quarters.”, the female robotic voice answered. Data got out of the lift and walked over to the man's room. On the way, he was greeted by many ensigns. He always reacted with a nod and continued. Soon, he arrived at his destination. He pressed a button to let Commander Riker know, somebody was in front of his door. He heard the chirp of the door and sheets ruffling.   
“Come in”, the Commander yelled somewhere behind the door. It slid open to reveal the barely lit room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except the Commander. He still lay in bed and covered his eyes to block out the light. He should be at the bridge withing three minutes but he did not even get out of bed. Even if Data wouldn't have interfered with his morning routine, he certainly would be late. The Commander lifted his arm to see, who visited him while he was still lying in bed.   
“Good to see you, Data. Something wrong?” It made sense to ask that kind of question. Data only visited the Commander's quarters when they played poker together or played something else with Geordi, Worf, Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi. Today, he wanted to discuss a rather private matter. As an android, he did not pay attention to what other people thought about him but he didn't want rumors to spread.   
“Commander, I require your great knowledge about what humans call a date.”, he said.   
Riker shot up in bed. A smile grew on his lips and he chuckled.   
“Who is the lucky one to be asked out by you, Data?”, he asked. This question made sense as well, Data noted. Most humans didn't share all their interests, especially with love. The crew was close to Commander Riker. They came to him when they had a fight with another crew member, even the children came to him. Data also picked up some talks in ten forward. Apparently, Commander Riker helped people with their problems with their loved ones. That's when he decided to ask Riker for help.   
“I am referring to Geordi, Commander.” If that would even be possible, the smile on Riker's face grew even wider. Riker stood up and made his way over to a chair that was placed in the corner of the room. It was littered with clothes.  
“Meet me in holodeck three in five minutes.”, he said as he pulled out his uniform beneath the pile of clothes.

“Thank you for meeting me here, Geordi.”, Data said. Geordi smiled at him and swallowed a sip of his prune juice. Guinan started to give everybody prune juice whenever possible since Worf tried it. Commander Riker helped Data to program the holodeck for this evening and told him to first drink something with him in ten forward. Data completely trusted the Commander's judgement.   
“I always have time for you, Data.” A few minutes passed in which they simply talked with each other until Geordi raised his voice a little.  
“Is it me or is Commander Riker watching us?” He was right. The Commander apparently met Deanna in ten forward and stared at them the whole evening. At Geordi's words, he quickly turned away, causing Deanna to laugh. Data decided this to be the perfect opportunity to change settings. They both finished their drinks when Data asked Geordi to follow him. He led him through the long, bending halls of the Enterprise-D until they arrived at the holodeck. He approached the panel.  
“Computer, run program Riker-Data one.”, he said. The heavy door slit open. It revealed a park from earth. A large field extended in front of them. It was surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field, a blanket was laid out. The moon shone down on the blanket. Data grabbed Geordi's hand and led him over to it. The door slid shut behind them, blocking out the sounds from the rest of the flagship.   
“This is amazing, Data! I'm impressed!”, Geordi said. He sat down on the blanket and patted the area next to him, signaling Data to do the same. As soon as they were settled, Geordi turned his head towards Data.  
“Was this your idea or has Commander Riker something to do with this?”  
Many questions formed in Data's head. Did he not like it? Maybe, the Commander's predictions were incorrect. But maybe, he was just interested if Doctor Soong programmed Data to be able to do something like this. After all, the doctor was alone for a very long time after disassembling Lore and losing Data.   
“It was my idea, however I required the Commander's help with programming the holodeck.”, he explained. Geordi smiled again.  
“Well, you two did a good job.” A few minutes passed by in complete silence, the only sounds coming from the rustling of the leaves that decorated the trees. Geordi seemed happy. His smile hadn't vanished once. Instead, it grew wider when Data closed his hand around Geordi's. Data noted to thank the Commander for his advice of Geordi's interests. 

When Data stepped onto the bridge, he noticed the stares from the Commander, the Captain, Ensign Crusher and Counselor Troi. Data assumed, the Commander must have told them about Data's request. He wasn't able to feel emotions like anger or disappointment but he was sure, many humans would have felt that way, even though he didn't exactly ask to keep it a secret.  
“How was your evening, Mister Data?”, the Captain asked, a smirk in his face. And again, Data noted something for later. He would ask the captain about his last encounter with Q. According to Commander Riker and Ensign Crusher, it must have been of a similar nature as his meeting with Geordi that evening.   
“My evening was excellent, if you mean using the techniques of cuddling and holding hands, Commander Riker showed me.”  
The Counselor almost choked when Data mentioned this. Indeed, the Commander showed it to him when he told him, Geordi liked it to cuddle. Captain Picard turned towards Riker.  
“Oh, maybe you want to give a lesson to all of us, Number One?”, he asked.   
Now, the Commander laughed as well. Without saying another word, Data changed stations with a clearly confused ensign. After that day, Geordi and Data met at least once a week.


End file.
